


prison visit.

by coriee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriee/pseuds/coriee
Summary: tubbo visits dream in prison :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	prison visit.

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by one of my friends' fic! and also my twitter is @awesamwhales :] it would be pog if you'd follow me aha-

he cant take this anymore.  
  
all the sleepless nights.  
  
all the times he would see tommy cry.  
  
tommy told him what dream did to him, and he couldnt believe it. he couldnt believe what dream did to his best friend. so he decided to face the man who made tommy suffer. who made _both_ of them suffer.  
  
-  
-  
"are you going to be okay tubbo?" — sam asked.  
"y-yeah. i think. hopefully." — tubbo answered, gulping.  
  
sam came closer and gave tubbo a soft pat on the back.  
"call me if he tries to hurt you, okay?" — sam comforted the boy.  
tubbo looked at sam and smiled.  
"thanks sam."  
  
the platform leading to dream's cell appeared. tubbo stepped on it, and sam closed the gate, but still being fairly worried for the teen.  
  
he slowly approached dream's cell.  
  
dream was in a corner, looking at the ground. he saw tubbo enter, and smiled to himself.  
  
he stood up, startling him.  
  
"well if it isnt my _good_ friend tubbo." — dream crossed his arms, looking directly at the boy.  
  
"dont call me that."  
"why not? we were such good friends-"  
"you were never my friend! you literaly admitted to using me, and you called me an idiot! do you think i dont remember?"  
"you _are_ an idiot!"  
"stop calling me that! im not!"  
  
tubbo crossed his arms.  
"i know what you did to tommy."  
  
dream smirks.  
"its <span;> _your_ <span;> fault."  
  
"..its not my fault. you were the one who did all those things to him."  
  
" _you_ exiled him. you told me to escort him out of your country. and i did!"  
  
dream gave an evil glare to tubbo.  
"but you never said i couldnt hurt him."  
  
tubbo took a small step back. dream smiled.  
  
"seeing him cry was _amazing._ "  
  
tubbo felt immense guilt in his gut.  
  
"hearing him calling me a _friend,_ when i was just manipulating him for amusement was _hillarious."_  
"..stop."  
  
"he wanted to _kill himself._ did he tell you that?"  
  
"stop."  
  
"did he tell you how.. he always looked at the lava, with a _death wish?_ how he wanted to jump in it so bad? how he wanted to be _gone?_ " — dream continued.  
  
the man walked closer to tubbo, his eyes glowing a mallicious green, staring at him.  
  
"he believed me, you know."  
  
"..what?"  
"i told him you burnt the compass. i told him you didnt care about him anymore. i told him _no one_ cares about him anymore. and he believed me."  
  
  
"no.. surely not.. he.. he didnt believe you i- i would _n_ _ever-_ "  
  
dream was standing right in front of tubbo.  
"he wanted to throw his compass into the lava."  
  
dream was looking menacinglly at tubbo, a huge psychopathic smile on his face.  
"and he _aaalmost_ did it. he was so close, to just.."  
  
"..no-"  
  
"giving up."  
  
dream snatched the small teen and held him up by his scarf. tubbo trying to desperatly make him loose his grasp on him.  
their eyes were staring at each other, and tubbo was _so close_ to tearing up. his heart was beating increasingly faster. tubbo wanted to call for sam.  
  
"this is _your_ fault, tubbo. you exiled him. you let him into _my_ hands. you left him alone, with no one. you exiled him, after i manipulated you with ease, like a _dumbass!_ an _idiot!_ youre nothing more than that, tubbo. you and tommy both, will _always_ be easily tricked."  
  
he let tubbo go and turned his back on him.  
  
tubbo began breathing heavily, and shaking a bit, but still trying to look at dream.  
  
  
"i couldve _killed_ him."  
  
tubbo was mortified of dream doing that. him quietly letting out a "no" of dissaproval, but in a broken tone.  
"but i _didnt._ because hes just too fun. too fun to play with. too fun to manipulate. too fun to torture. and listen to this, tubbo."  
  
he turned his head and glanced at him, one last time.  
  
"you and tommy can have your fun for now. but i'll come back. and i'll come back alot _sooner_ than you think."  
  
  
chills were sent down tubbos back.  
  
"i-"  
dream pushed a button than signalized sam that the visitor was ready to go.  
  
its time for you to leave."  
"no but i-"  
"goodbye, tubbo."  
  
-  
-  
going back to sam, he couldnt help but ask.  
"are you okay, tubbo?"  
  
...  
  
"..yeah. i-im fine."  
  
tubbo looked pale. he was scared, frightened. dream's words were stuck in his head.  
  
sam sighed.  
"if you say so."  
-  
-  
tubbo left the prison. but he knew that he wont sleep tonight, out of fear. but what did dream mean by that?  
  
 _what did he mean by "i'll come back alot sooner than you think"?_  
  



End file.
